Unexpected Savior
by kariuchiha19
Summary: Sasori feels heartbroken since his last lover dumped him. He feels like life has no meaning. His friends drag him out and he decides to stop by a club on the beach...where he meets someone less fortunate, who always smiles...SasoDei.
1. Chapter 1: The Blonde and the Club

My ideas keep gnawing at my brain…

Dei: Thus you're starting another fic?

Yup. Can't help it damnit!

Saso: But this one might be shorter than others?

Might.

Dei: I see un…

Anyway…Sasori, can you do the honors?

Saso: Kari doesn't own Naruto or anything else previously owned.

Welcome to _Unexpected Savior_.

**Chapter 1: The Blonde and the Club by the Sea**

"I don't know about this. He just seems annoyed." Whispered Pein to Konan, even though he should've known that Sasori could her him. He WAS a vampire. It was fairly simple to hear any little sound in the car. "Oh come on Pein." Replied Konan, "We gotta at least try and cheer him up." Sasori sighed. He knew his friends meant well…but…

The redhead had only recently gotten his heart broken by someone. (A/n: Not going into detail. Sorry.) And at the moment, Sasori would much rather be at home, moping. Unfortunately, his friends were sick of it. _A month is long enough._ Konan had said.

And so, here Sasori was, in the back of Kakuzu's van, his friends trying to find a nice place to hang out, and him just wanting to go home. He looked at his watch. 8:30. No way Konan would take him home yet. Itachi kept looking at him, as if he felt sorry for him. The raven was the only one who knew what Sasori was going through, having gone through heartbreak as well. But not even Itachi could save Sasori from Konan's planning.

The 22 year-old turned his attention to the beach outside his window. There were some people running through the water, though that didn't amuse Sasori. He saw a couple dancing and frowned. He was about to turn away, when he spotted a building.

There were flashing lights coming from the openings and people dancing. The building was fairly big, though it looked like a large gazebo with a straw roof on the beach. Sasori could see a bar behind the dancing bodies as music reached the car. A sign was hanging from the roof that read _The Crescent Moon's Dance_. A club on the beach. Sasori actually smiled. It was a cute place really, not too big, but not small. It was something different.

"You wanna hang out? Let's see what that club is about." He told his friends.They all glanced at the club. "Oh! It's so nice! Come on Pein! Let's take a closer look!" exclaimed Konan. Kakuzu sighed, "I guess." He said. Itachi elbowed him, "It's the only place Sasori has wanted to actually go to idiot. Just park the damn van." Pein and Konan laughed at that and Sasori turned back to the club.

_What's this feeling? Like…something's pulling me towards the club?_ He thought...

~An hour later~

Sasori sighed.

What had possessed him to stop here? He looked around at all the people dancing before looking up at the ceiling. Whoever made this place had quite the imagination. The ceiling looked just like the night sky. The wall by the bar had a painting of a couple dancing. The woman hand beautiful long, golden hair and sapphire eyes. She was dressed in a blue sun dress that went up to her knees and blue sandals. The man had dirty blonde hair and green eyes. His clothes consisted of a white dress shirt and black pants and, an odd addition, black flip flops. They were dancing in front of a painting of the same ocean that could be seen outside, a crescent moon painted just a little to their left.

Guess the moon went with the name of the club.

Sasori liked that everyone seem to be having a good time though. Everywhere he looked around him; there were people laughing, singing to the music, and dancing. He just wasn't in the mood to be in such a positive environment. He drowned his drink and tossed the plastic cup in the trash. He should just tell Kakuzu to secretly take him home.

As he turned to look for his brunette friend, golden hair caught his eye. His eyes were suddenly drawn to him. Yes him. Sasori automatically knew, though he didn't know how. His beautiful golden hair was almost as long as the woman in the painting, but he kept some of it in a high ponytail and some covered the left side of his face. Sasori felt captivated by his amazing sapphire eyes and his beautiful smile. He wore tight clothes that seemed to match the man in the painting, right down to the flip flops. Though his shirt was a deep blue instead of white…

Sasori watched as the blonde made his way to the DJ and spoke with him. The albino DJ laughed and replied, but the words were lost in the music. The blonde's answering smile left Sasori in awe. How could someone be so beautiful? The music suddenly changed and the blonde started dancing to the beat.

_Llorando se fue la que un dia me hizo llorar. Llorando se fue la que un dia me hizo llorar. _

Sasori was suddenly captivated in the blonde's movements. He wanted to dance with him. He had to. He watched the blonde, observing the dance for a bit to learn how. Every second made him even more impatient.

_Llorando estara recordando el amor que un dia no supo cuidar (my lover). Llorando estara recordando el amor que un dia no supo cuidar._

Patience finally failing him, Sasori went over to the blonde. Said blonde smiled at him, "I see I have a new admirer un." he said in the most angelic voice Sasori had ever heard. "Indeed you do. Mind if I dance with you?" replied Sasori. The blonde laughed and Sasori couldn't help but smile. "Not at all! I'd be happy to dance with you un!" he said and Sasori's smile softened. He was adorable. Sasori took the blonde's hand in his own and started to dance.

_A recordacao vai estar com ele aonde for. A recordacao vai estar pra sempre aonde for. Danca sol e mar guardarei no olarh o amor faz perder encontrar. Lambando estarei ao lembrar que este amor por um dia um instante foi rei._

"I wonder, what kind of name is a beautiful person such as yourself blessed with?" Sasori asked. Deidara, still smiling, let his eyes slip shut. "My mother named me Deidara un. My father gave me the last name of Katsu. So, I am Katsu Deidara un." he stated. Sasori laughed, "I like your way with words Deidara. I'm Akasuna no Sasori."

_Soca en San Pablo de noche, la luna, las estrellas, la playa, la arena, para olvidar me de ella. Una sirena que hechiza mientras tomando el sol. Uh oh. Un cuerpo que pida a gritos samba y calor, uh oh._

"I like that." Said Deidara, "Sasori. It sounds really cool un." Sasori chuckled, "Deidara sounds nice too." Deidara laughed again as they continued to dance.

_Llorando se fue la que un dia me hizo llorar. Llorando se fue la que un dia me hizo llorar. Llorando estara recordando el amor que un dia no sup cuidar (my lover). Llorando estara recordando el amor que un dia no supo cuidar._

"You dance beautifully Deidara." Sasori whispered into the blonde's ear. Deidara giggled, "Thanks. You learn a lot when you grow up in a club un." "Grow up in a club?" questioned Sasori.

_A recordacao vai estar com ele aonde for. A recordacao vai estar pra sempre aonde for. Danca sol e mar guardarei no olarh o amor faz perder encontrar. Lambando estarei ao lembrar que este amor por um dia um instante foi rei._

Deidara smiled at Sasori, "Yup. My father owned this club. After he passed…I took over myself un. I love this place…it's the one place I feel close to him." Sasori's eyes widened, "I'm so sorry." Deidara shook his head, "You couldn't have known un." Sasori smiled, "You're…very sweet Deidara. And what do you know; I'm dancing with the owner of the club."

_Soca en San Pablo de noche, la luna, las estrellas, la playa, la arena, para olvidar me de ella. Una sirena que hechiza mientras tomando el sol. Uh oh. Un cuerpo que pida a gritos samba y calor, uh oh._

Deidara giggled again, "Yup. Lucky you huh?" Sasori laughed, "Yes. But only because I chose such an adorable dance partner." "Heh. Well then, I'm flattered. I saw you looking at the mural un. What do you think?" Deidara asked as the song melted into a different one. Sasori blinked, "You painted that?" he asked. Deidara, smile never leaving his lips, said, "Yup. A tribute to my mother and father un. So they can live on."

So he was an orphan…Sasori couldn't believe it. The blonde was so...bright. Like a light shining through the night. So different from Sasori who had been so miserable, and just because someone, who wasn't worth it, had dumped him. He was becoming more attracted to Deidara with each passing second…

About three hours went by as Sasori continued to talk to Deidara. Talking, laughing, dancing, Sasori was actually having the best time he had had for a while. And it seemed that Deidara's smile never left his face. That was what Sasori loved the most; that beautiful smile that he gave everyone, it seemed to make his sapphire eyes sparkle.

At the moment, Deidara had actually gotten Sasori to dance out in the sand. He had been a little reluctant at first, feeling as if the sand was going to trip him. But after he had seen Deidara moving so amazingly, well, he couldn't resist. He had to join him.

"Hidan…it's getting late."

Sasori heard a voice, though he didn't pay too much attention.

"I know Kisame. But you know Deidara won't leave until those bastards are gone."

Hmm…Sasori concentrated a little on the two talking.

"You have to try though. I'm getting worried…"

Worried?

"He seems fine…"

"It doesn't matter. Looks can be deceiving."

What?

"I'm just as worried as you are…but…don't blame me! Get those assholes outta the club and then I'll talk to Deidara!"

"Are you ok Sasori?"

The statement brought his focus back to the blonde dancing with him. "Yeah. Sorry, just thinking." He said. Deidara giggled…

And coughed.

And coughed.

It turned into a fit and Sasori, worried, put a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Deidara?" The coughing continued and Sasori was suddenly pushed aside as the DJ grabbed Deidara by the shoulders. "Dei?" Deidara shook his head as he coughed. The albino looked back, "KISAME! GET THE CAR!" he yelled. "We…can't leave the club…like this…Hidan." Deidara said between coughs. Hidan turned back to him, "Don't you worry about that Dei. I'm staying here. Kay?" Deidara nodded as a shark-like man, whom Sasori recognized as the bartender, came over. "Come on Dei. Let's get you outta here."

Sasori watched, helpless, as the shark-like man, Kisame, led Deidara away. Where were they going? Would Deidara be ok? He turned and saw Hidan looking out at the ocean. A couple of guys in black suits walked over to the albino DJ. Sasori, curiosity getting the better of him, focused his hearing on the three.

"Hello Hidan. I see that young master Deidara didn't look so good. It's getting worse isn't it?" said one of the suits.

"Fuck off. Deidara's fine. He's just a little tired you ass." Replied Hidan with a glare.

"I would hope so. Because without the Katsu money, this club won't hold for long."

"Not that you care. You WANT us to sell it to you jack asses. But you know that Deidara would never do that. So you're hoping he dies. Well, fuck you."

"Oh Hidan, you know it's inevitable."

"I SAID FUCK OFF! GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!"

Sasori walked over, "Hey…can I ask you something?" he asked Hidan, pulling the enraged albino away. "What the hell do you want…you're the one that was…sorry. What is it?" said Hidan, calming down as he and Sasori watched the suits walk away from the club. "Where did that other guy take Deidara?" asked Sasori…

~After talking with Hidan~

"Sasori!" the red head turned to see Konan. "What happened to the guy you were dancing with?" she asked. The others were coming over as well. "That other guy wouldn't tell me…he said to find out myself. Kakuzu, I need you to take me somewhere. If not, I'll just be taking your van." Explained Sasori. Kakuzu, knowing better than to argue, walked with Sasori to the van, "Where are we going?"

"The hospital."

~One van drive later~

Sasori went inside and straight to the desk. "Excuse me, can you tell me where Katsu Deidara is?" he asked the raven haired nurse. "Of course, Deidara-kun is on the third floor. His room is numbered 325." Sasori blinked. Room…

Did this mean that this wasn't just a sudden thing? Was Deidara really sick?

"Thank you." Sasori hurried to the elevator and jammed the 3 button. "How sick are you Deidara?" he muttered, worried about that blonde. He laughed, "I'm worried about a guy I met only three and a half hours ago…" _But…he seems so…pure. Like he could never hurt anyone._

The doors opened and Sasori stepped out, not noticing that he walked right passed Kisame. The shark glanced back, but decided it wasn't worth the thought and stepped into the elevator.

Sasori stopped in front of the door marked 325. What was he doing? He couldn't believe he was so worried about someone he had just met. But…Deidara…he was something else….such an odd human…

Very quietly so not to disturb the blonde if he were asleep, Sasori opened the door. Deidara was sitting up in bed, as sketch book in hand as he drew something. He was connected to a heart rate machine, IV, among other things. Sasori slowly closed the door. "Deidara?"

Sapphire eyes looked up at him and widened. "Sasori? What are you doing here un?" he asked, a smile appearing on his lips. Sasori walked over, "I was worried about you. All that coughing…and the way they just rushed you out…" Deidara couldn't help but chuckle, "It's all right. It happens when the bastards won't leave me and my club alone un. After a while, my body tires out and I start coughing and getting dizzy…"

"So you ARE sick…" whispered Sasori, his heart aching at the thought. Deidara just smiled and nodded, "Yeah. But it's ok…" "What do you have?" Deidara looked away for a minute before locking eyes with Sasori.

"I have cancer in my lungs."

(A/n) And done with Chapter one! Hope you guys enjoy! The song is Taboo by Don Omar.

Dei: I like it un!*dancing*but why am I sick un?

Cuz it's part of the fic.

Saso: Don't worry Dei.

Heh. R&R! Flames to be used as a bonfire on the beach!


	2. Chapter 2: Easy Choice

Chapter 2! Hell yeah man!

Dei: She's inspired right now un…

Saso: That and she's stuck in a place with no internet, cable, or signal for her phone…

Urasai Sasori. At least there's a cute puppy here…

Dei: He is un! So adorable! He's so small! Smaller than your dog un.

And since he's a puppy, he's really playful…and he's chewing on my shoe. XD. Anyway, Dei?

Dei: Who's a good boy un! Max! Come here boy! Oh, uh right. Kari-chan doesn't own Naruto or anything else previously owned un!

Thank you so much! On with the chap!

**Chapter 2: Easy Choice**

"C-cancer?" asked Sasori, shock getting the better of him. How was it possible? Deidara seemed so lively. Then again, "How long have you had it?" If it was only recently, it wouldn't really-

"A little under two years un." Deidara replied, a yawn escaping him. Even though he had a truckload of questions, Sasori didn't want to tire Deidara out any more than he already was. "It's super late…they'll probably throw me out if they found me…" he muttered.

Deidara's sapphire eyes got a sad look to them, but he nodded, "Yeah…it was nice meeting you Sasori." He said with a smile. Sasori hesitated a moment before running a hand through Deidara's golden locks. "I'll come visit you tomorrow." He said. Deidara's eyes widened, "R-really?" he said. He blushed at how desperate he sounded before saying, "I mean, it's not like you have to un. You barely know me."

Placing a hand on the blonde's cheek, Sasori smiled at him softly, "I know, but I want to. It must be tiring, being here at the hospital." Deidara laughed softly, "Yeah…but I'm not always here un." The blue eyes drooped a bit and Sasori rubbed Deidara's cheek a bit, "Well, I'll see you tomorrow. Have a good night Deidara."

With a cute smile, Deidara nodded, "Thank you, you too Sasori." Sasori got to his feet and headed to the door. Before exiting, he turned back to the blonde. Deidara had laid back on the pillow, but his eyes met Sasori's and his smile warmed the red head's heart. He smiled and walked out of the room…

~In the van~

Konan was the first to attack the red head as he closed the back doors of the van. "Did you find him? Is he ok? Did you talk to him? What's his name?" Sasori held a hand up and sighed. "Geeze Konan, I just got in the van damnit." He said as he sat next to Itachi. Itachi was giving him a curios look, and Pein asked, "We're all curios Sasori. You actually followed this boy. To a HOSPITAL. We wanna know who he is."

Sasori met all of their gazes, except Kakuzu who was driving, and sighed. "I know…I can't really explain that…His name is Katsu Deidara…" And the explanation came out…

~The next day~

Sasori grabbed the keys to his bike and headed for the door. It was 5 pm. A little late, but his father had insisted on training today so there was nothing the red head could do about it. As his hand gripped the doorknob, "My boy." He froze a second before turning to the man that was watching him from the living room. His father; Lucifer.

The elder red head walked over to him, "I won't question anything…but…when the time comes, and a decision needs to be made…follow your instincts, not your mind. That human must be something interesting for you to have spent so much time with him yesterday."

Sasori blinked and frowned, "You were stalking me again." He told Lucifer. Lucifer chuckled, "I was worried. It was the first time that you had been out like that since that horrible girl broke it off and I wanted to be sure you were all right…that and your mother told me to." Sasori sighed. Of course. His mother was the most over protective woman sometimes…like Konan. _Probably why they get along so well._ He thought. Sasori nodded, "I understand what you were saying before…I think." He said. _Instincts huh? Exactly how long did father watch me last night?_

"Hmm…you must be really taken with the boy. You didn't flinch like you usually do when I mention that girl." Sasori blinked. Who? "Oh. You mean Cassandra?" Sasori asked. _Wow…to think I actually forgot of her existence for a while there…and…the pain…it's gone… _ he thought. "Heheh, you can even say her name now. Good…I like that Deidara boy more already." Sasori laughed at the statement. His father WOULD like anyone that would make him forget…then again, Lucifer had never liked Cassandra. Sasori ran a hand through his hair and turned to the door again. "Ah…and Sasori?" "Hmm?" "He's not at the hospital at the moment. Check that club if you wish to find him." Sasori thought for a moment and nodded, "Thanks." He said as he opened the door and left. Lucifer got a sly smirk on his face and pulled out his phone. "That girl had been calling…let's send her to Sasori and show her that love isn't a game…"…

~At the club~

Sasori entered the gazebo known as The Crescent moon's Dance. Just like the night before, it was full of people.

"_DANZA KUDURO!"_

Sasori looked to see Hidan as the DJ again. The shark man, Kisame, was once again serving drinks. Where was he?

_Las manos arriba. Cintura sola. Da media vuelta. Danza Kuduro. No te canses ahora que esto solo empieza. Mueve la cabeza. Danza Kuduro._

Suddenly, Sasori saw him. Deidara was dancing his way through the club, a tray in his hands. On the tray were a few drinks that he handed to some people as his body moved to the music.

_Las manos arriba. Cintura sola. Da media vuelta. Danza Kuduro. No te canses ahora que esto solo empieza. Mueve la cabeza. Danza Kuduro._

Sasori couldn't help but smile as he watched the blonde. He always had such a beautiful smile on his face.

_Quien puede dominar la fuerza del mar que se mete por tus venas? Lo caliente del sol que se te metio y no te deja quieta nena._

Deidara's eyes met his and the blonde's smile grew. Sasori chuckled as he made his way over to him.

_Quien puede parar eso que al bailar descontrola tus caderas sexy? Y ese fuego que quema por dentro y lento te convierte en fiera?_

"Hey Sasori!" Deidara greeted happily. "Hello Deidara." Sasori greeted back. Deidara continued dancing and Sasori couldn't help but dance with him.

_Con las manos arriba._ _Cintura sola. Da media vuelta y sacude duro. No te quitas ahora que esto solo empieza. Mueve la cabeza y sacude duro. _

"I don't believe it Kisame. The red head came back!" Sasori heard Hidan say.

_Balancar que uma loucura Morena vem o meu lado Ninguem vai ficar parado Quero ver Mexa kuduro Balancar que uma loucura Morena vem o meu lado Ninguem vai ficar parado oh._

"You're kidding me. Really? He actually came back?"

"Nope! Look! He's even dancing with Deidara again! Haha! Told you he seemed different!"

_Oi oi oi, oi oi oi oi. E para quebrar kuduro, vamos dancar kuduro, oi oi oi , oi oi oi oi. Seja morena o loira, vem balancar kuduro. Oi oi oi._

"I don't believe it! He did! What was his name?"

"Deidara said his name was Sasori. Akasuna no Sasori."

"Holy shit…no way…"

_Las manos arriba. Cintura sola. Da media vuelta. Danza Kuduro. No te canses ahora que esto solo empieza. Mueve la cabeza. Danza Kuduro._

Sasori couldn't help but laugh at what he was hearing. Deidara gave him an odd look but giggled, "What's so funny Sasori?" he asked. "Nothing Deidara. Just thinking of how…odd this is."

_Las manos arriba. Cintura sola. Da media vuelta. Danza Kuduro. No te canses ahora que esto solo empieza. Mueve la cabeza. Danza Kuduro_

"Odd?" "Yes. You make me feel so alive." Sasori pulled the blonde closer and said blonde blushed as they danced. The scent of the blonde's blood was incredibly intoxicating. It was a good thing Sasori had self-control.

_Balancar que uma loucura Morena vem o meu lado Ninguem vai ficar parado Quero ver Mexa kuduro Balancar que uma loucura Morena vem o meu lado Ninguem vai ficar parado oh._

"Do I?" asked Deidara. Sasori laughed, "Indeed you do. I was feeling so…dead inside yesterday."

Deidara pouted, "Why?" "Because…" Sasori sighed, "it's been a month since I broke up with my girlfriend and I hadn't gotten over it…until I saw you. You made me forget my pain. And I'm also extremely attracted to you." Deidara giggled, "So Akasuna no Sasori is bi-sexual un?"

_Oi oi oi, oi oi oi oi. E para quebrar kuduro, vamos dancar kuduro, oi oi oi , oi oi oi oi. Seja morena o loira, vem balancar kuduro. Oi oi oi._

"Actually…" Sasori moved to whisper in Deidara's ears, "Everyone else could disappear. The only person I want is you." Deidara's blush, which had faded a bit, reappeared and Sasori chuckled. "You barely even know me un…" muttered Deidara. "I'd like to get to know you." Replied Sasori.

_Las manos arriba. Cintura sola. Da media vuelta. Danza Kuduro. No te canses ahora que esto solo empieza. Mueve la cabeza. Danza Kuduro._

As the song melted into a different one, Deidara said, "Would you like a drink Sasori? It's on the house since you're dancing with me un." Sasori smiled, "Sure. Whatever you recommend I'll take." Deidara nodded and went over to the bar…

"Hello Sasori~!"

Sasori froze. He'd know that voice anywhere. He turned to see the brunette woman that had broken him one month ago. Cassandra wore a short skirt and low cut top. Her long hair was held in a pair of pigtails and she wore way too much make-up. Now that Sasori looked at her without the infatuation he had once had…she looked like a slut.

What had he ever seen in this woman?

"Hello Cassandra." He said plainly, turning back to see Deidara talking with Kisame. The shark smiled as he mixed a drink. Deidara seemed to make everyone smile. "It's been a while. How have you been?" asked Cassandra as she stepped into his line of vision once more. "I've never been better." Stated Sasori. He inwardly smirked when Cassandra frowned. "What do you want? Shouldn't you be with that athlete?" (Yup. She dumped our smart and sexy puppet master for a dumb jock. Stupid no? XD)

Cassandra pouted, "I missed you Saso. I thought maybe, you'd give me another chance?" Sasori scowled. As if. Especially since he'd met Deidara. That blonde was so sweet…

"No."

Cassandra blinked, "Did…did you just say no?" she asked. Sasori nodded, "I did. No. I don't want you back. You only came back because that idiot rejected you anyway. You see another muscle boy and you'll just leave me again. The only reason you want me anyway is as insurance. You want to be sure that you will always be seen with someone. I'm not gonna be a part of your little game anymore." Cassandra glared at Sasori with rage, "I thought you were _crushed_ because I left?" she spat.

"Not anymore." Retorted Sasori. "And why is that?" "Cause I met someone else." Cassandra was taken aback. "You…met someone? WHO?"

As if on que, Deidara came back over. "Hey Sasori! Here you go un! Kisame makes the best Piña Colada un!" he said as he handed the red head the drink with a smile. He noticed Cassandra, "Oh! Hey there un! You're new to the club! Are you a friend of Sasori's?" Sasori smiled at the blonde's innocence. He was completely oblivious to the glare that Cassandra was shooting at him.

"Cassandra, this is Katsu Deidara. I met him yesterday. Isn't he the sweetest?" Sasori said with a sweet smile. Cassandra narrowed her eyes at the blonde, "Oh really?" she said, malice in her voice, "So HE'S the one you were talking about?"

Deidara, finally sensing the atmosphere, frowned, "Well…you seem pleasant un." he said. Sasori bit back a laugh as Cassandra scowled at Deidara. "And you are stealing my boyfriend." "Ah, EX-boyfriend. You dumped me last month." Corrected Sasori as he put an arm around Deidara's slim waist. "Oh, so SHE'S the one that you mentioned un?" asked Deidara, fake innocence in his eyes. Sasori raised a brow but nodded, "Yes, she is."

Looking from one male to the other, Cassandra asked, "What? What did he say?" Deidara shrugged, "Just that some insignificant girl had dumped him for no good reason. I told him that she didn't know what she let go of. Sasori's such a nice guy un." Sasori smirked. So Deidara DID have a darker side. He liked that. "_Insignificant_? You actually SAID that?" Cassandra practically screamed. "Oh, yes. I did. And Deidara was nice enough to cheer me up. He's such an adorable blonde."

Eyes filled with hatred, Cassandra raised a hand to smack Deidara, only to have her wrist caught. Hidan stood behind her, rage in his magenta eyes, "Think wisely before you continue what you were gonna do. Because if you dare to hit Deidara, I swear, I'll drown you in that ocean outside." Cassandra scoffed, "You wouldn't-" She cringed as Hidan tightened his grip, "You don't want to test me bitch."

Deidara put a hand on Hidan's shoulder, "Hidan, stop. She's scared. It's ok." He said. Hidan turned his gaze to him. After a few seconds, he let Cassandra's wrist slip from his grasp. "Cassandra, get out." Said Sasori, "You don't wanna mess with this blonde. Or _I_ will drown you in the ocean." The brunette's eyes widened as she realized that Sasori was serious and she bolted out the door.

Hidan laughed, "Ah, I like you Sasori." He said with a smirk, "You and I are gonna get along just fine." Deidara smiled at them as Sasori chuckled and took a sip of his drink. "Hmm, you were right. Kisame does make one hell of a piña colada." He said. "Why thank you." The three turned to the blue skinned man, "Hidan, music?" "Oh shit I let the song die." Grumbled Hidan before he ran over to his corner.

After he had gone, Kisame looked at Deidara with a serious face, "Curfew time kiddo." Deidara pouted, "Aww, but I wanted to hang out with Sasori some more un." Sasori looked at his watch. Damn…it was 1:15 already? "I'm sorry Dei, but we don't wanna tire you out TOO much. You almost gave me and Hidan heart attacks yesterday." Explained the shark.

"I might have a solution." Said Sasori. Both turned to him and he suggested, "I could drive Deidara to the hospital." Deidara brightened, "Yeah! That's a great idea un!" Kisame seemed unsure, "Well…" "_Please_ Kisame?" Deidara asked with his big sapphire eyes. Kisame smiled, "You know I can't say no to those eyes. Fine…but…Sasori…I don't know you that well, but he seems to like you. If anything happens to this kid, I'll be gunning after YOU." Sasori chuckled, "I'll get him there safe and sound. I give you my word."

Kisame nodded and turned to Deidara, "The suits aren't here, so you don't have to worry about anything. Get some rest Dei." Deidara's smile was big as he hugged Kisame, "Thanks!" "Call me when you're in the room." "I will." The blonde turned to Sasori and the red head took his hand. "Come on."…

~On the bike~ 

As they drove off, Deidara asked, "Sasori…can you take me somewhere before we head to the hospital un?" "Well…" "Please? I wasn't able to go today because of the medication and I won't be able to fall asleep if I don't stop there." "All right…where?"

"The cemetery."

~Later~

Deidara stopped in front of a pair of graves. "Hey dad! Hi mom! I'm so sorry I didn't come earlier. Had some trouble today…" Sasori looked at the names on the tombstones.

_Katsu Atisuto. 1966-2009._

_Katsu Ai. 1968-1992._

Sasori saw flowers by each of the graves. Ai's had beautiful red roses. Atisuto's had blue forget-me-nots. They seem so fresh, as if they had been picked not too long ago.

"I'd like you guys to meet Sasori! He brought me here. He's super nice too un. Though, his ex-girlfriend is a bitch. She tried to slap me but Hidan went all Jashinist on her like he does." Sasori looked at Deidara before looking at the graves, "Um…hello Mr. and Mrs. Katsu." He said. Deidara smiled, "He's a great dancer too! We danced the whole time we were at the club un!" Sasori smiled at the blonde. "Heh…Well…I'm gonna have to cut this visit short un…Kisame will freak if I take too long to get back to the hospital un…" Deidara's voice fell to a whisper, "I love you guys…and…I miss you dad…"

Deidara placed a hand on his father's grave before turning back to Sasori with a smile. "We can go now." He said. Sasori saw the tears in Deidara's eyes and felt saddened. Deidara had been through so much…"How old are you Deidara?" he asked. "I'm 19 un." Sasori gaped at him. "Only?" Deidara laughed, "Yep. You?" "I'm 22..." "Heh. Not that much older than me un. Come on. If not, Kisame's gonna start calling." Sasori nodded and took Deidara's hand again as they walked back to the bike.

"So…did you ever know your mother?" asked Sasori. Deidara shook his head. "Nope. She died after I was born. Story is that when the doctors said to save either me or her, she chose me. Heh, my dad always said that my mother was his first angel…and I was his second." Deidara smiled softly, "He also always told me that I looked just like her un."

Sasori laughed, "Well, if that woman in the mural is her, then yes; you look just like your mother." Deidara's smile widened, "The last thing my father heard her say…was my name…" Deidara looked up at the moon. Sasori found it ironic that it was a crescent moon…

"_Llorando se fue la que un dia me hizo llorar._" Sasori turned to Deidara at the sound of his voice, "_Llorando se fue la que un dia me hizo llorar._" He realized it was te same song from when he had first laid eyes on the blonde. "_Llorando estara recordando el amor que un dia no supo cuidar._" "Hey Deidara?" the blonde turned to him, "That's the song you asked Hidan to play last night…" Deidara nodded, "It's a song that I hold dear un."

"Why?" "It's the song that was playing when my parents first met…and my dad and I used to dance to it all the time…" Sasori smiled, "That sounds really special then." Deidara giggled…

~At the hospital~

The nurse looked up, "Oh! There you are! How was the club tonight Deidara-kun?" she asked with a warm smile. Deidara smiled back, "Great un! No problems at all!" "That's good. I'll walk you to your room then." Deidara nodded and turned to Sasori.

"Thanks Sasori." He said, his smile almost leaving Sasori in a daze. Almost. He smiled back, "No problem Deidara. I guess I'll see you tomorrow." He said. He blushed as he realized he sounded like a love-sick puppy. "I mean, if you want to. I won't mind if you didn't see me or something. Though that's not to say that I don't like you or-MMN!"

His ranting was really cute, but Deidara had to shut him up didn't he? And so he did just that…with his lips. Yup. He just kissed Sasori right then and there. Sasori stared wide-eyed for a moment. He couldn't believe this beautiful, innocent creature was kissing him! He wrapped his arms around his thin frame and kissed back.

Too soon for Sasori's liking, Deidara pulled away and smiled softly at him. "I would love to see you tomorrow Sasori. Have a good night un." And he pecked his lips again before turning and walking down the hall.

Ok. NOW Sasori was in a daze. He smiled after the blonde and called out, "Night Deidara!"

He hadn't felt this happy in a long time…

(A/n) And done with Chapter 2! Hope you like!

Saso: *goofy grin*

Dei: Heheh. Oh Danna.  
>Saso: What? You're my blonde. I can't like getting kissed by my blonde?<p>

Heheh. R&R! Flames to be used on Cassandra!


	3. Chapter 3: Overprotective Friends

Saso: *holding Dei in his arms possessively*

Dei: *snuggled close*

Well, isn't this a peaceful day, ne?

Dei: UN! *grin*

Saso: *chuckle*

Heh, a rare thing indeed…Dei?

Dei: Kari-chan doesn't own Naruto or anything else previously owned un!

Ah! And here! Someone gave me a bit of advice…though I'll only apply it here. XD. Just so that you can hear the song that will be playing in the club! .com/watch?v=o368Ryrou5E

(The English lyrics are in the extra info btw. Especially cause I'm putting it in normal Japanese. XD)

Anyway, on with the chap!

**Chapter 3: Overprotective Friends**

Sasori entered the club, eyes automatically scanning it for Deidara. It had become second nature to be in this place during the past week. He would meet Deidara here every night and take him back to the hospital when Kisame would say. He had also asked if it would be all right to take him out during the day. He was planning to take the blonde to lunch tomorrow.

He spotted the blonde in front of the mural in the back, next to what looked like a small stage…with a karaoke machine. The stage was set up pretty simply, with the television and the microphone set up in the middle. How…interesting. Sasori smirked. Deidara loved to sing…would he?

"Oi! Akasuna! What's up?" Sasori twitched as Hidan smacked his back; a small glare was sent the albino's way. Hidan laughed loudly, "What? Can't take a hit?" "Oh, I can. Just annoyed me is all." Replied the red head. Hidan laughed again before turning to Deidara, "It's karaoke night Sasori! You gonna take the stage?" he asked. Sasori shook his head, "Nah. Not my thing. Does Deidara?" Hidan smirked, "Of course! Deidara loves music and singing. It's in his blood you know?" Sasori chuckled.

Suddenly, he saw his friends go up to Deidara. "What the hell?" he muttered. Hidan shrugged, "Those guys have been coming every day for the past five days to talk with Dei. They usually fucking vanish before you get here though…then again, you ARE a bit early today…" Sasori frowned. Why the hell didn't they TELL him?

Going over, he heard Konan say, "Oh! Karaoke! How fun Dei-chan!" Deidara's laugh reached his ears and he suddenly didn't feel that mad anymore. As he reached them, Deidara said, "Well, I always look for fun things to do un!" Sasori saw the blonde and their eyes met. "Sasori!" he exclaimed with a bright smile. Konan and the others were standing around the blonde, Pein and Kakuzu trying to not look at the red head.

"Hey Dei-chan." Sasori replied before Deidara glomped him. He chuckled as he wrapped his arms around the blonde. Konan smiled, "Well, that's a very nice picture, right guys?" she asked. Kakuzu nodded, "Indeed. It's nice to see Sasori happy again." "Thanks to the blonde." Stated Itachi. Deidara giggled and asked, "You gonna join in un?"

Sasori chuckled, "Nah. Like I told Hidan, singing isn't my thing. But I would love to hear you though." Deidara giggled again, "If you say so! But…I can't by myself un…" he said, his voice dropping at the end. Konan smiled, "That's no problem! Itachi and I will help!" Itachi's eyes widened, "What? I never agreed to-" "Shut up Weasel, you're helping." Said Konan with a scary look in her eyes. Not even Itachi wanted to get on her bad side.

"HEY! I wanna join in this!" Hidan exclaimed as he walked over. Deidara nodded, "Sure un! I know just the song too!" And the four went over to the machine.

Sasori turned to Pein and Kakuzu. "So…what the hell?" he asked. Pein shrugged, "Konan wanted to meet Deidara. The two actually hit it off quickly. She just adores that little blonde." Kakuzu scoffed, "It's not hard to see why. Deidara is the exact opposite of Cassandra. Once Konan said that we were your friends, Deidara brightened and offered us some drinks on the house. As he talked with us, he was just being all sweet and Konan just went all mother mode and treating him nice." _Which she never did to Cassandra._ Thought Sasori.

"You probably noticed that the suits haven't been around the past few days right?" asked Pein. "Yeah, I was wondering why, but didn't really care-…Konan scared them off didn't she?" asked the red head. Kakuzu nodded, "They were harassing Deidara and she went into her mother mode and scared the shit outta them. They went off running. Hidan and Kisame really like her." Sasori chuckled. Leave it to Konan to scare a pair of grown men.

The music started and Sasori and the others looked up at the stage.

"**Sakki made to itteru koto chigau ja nai."** Sang Deidara.

Konan came up next, "_**Chotto dake sugao miseta**_ _**keredo."**_

Hidan and Itachi started, "_Zutto iraira iraira shita wa-"_and Deidara continued**, "-atashi o mono mitai ni astukatte. Sakki made to itteru koto chigau ja nai." **

All four sang, "_**Dareka no sei ni shita wa nigekakure shiteru hibi. Ate ni naranai wa **__I'm sorry__** toriaezu sayonara**__**."**_

Deidara danced a bit as he and Konan continued, "_**Anata ga inai to iya iya tte ieru wagamama." **_ While Hidan and Itachi sang in the background, "_Zutto kienai you ni kesanai you ni." _

Deidara and Konan were both dancing by now, "_**Aijou? Yuujou? Shiritai koto wa nandemo." **_

"_Aimai sugite wakaranai yo."_ Sang Hidan and Itachi, Hidan trying not to laugh at the annoyed look on the weasel's face.

"_**Itsuka kokoro no oku no doa o tataku." **_Konan stopped as Deidara sang,__**"Anata o matteiru."**

Sasori couldn't help but smile as he saw Deidara enjoying himself. That blonde was so cute.

"**Sakki kara jibun no koto bakkari ja nai**_**."**_ Sang Deidara as he spun around. Hidan sang, "_Chotto gurai kizutsuite mitara.__**"**_

Both males shook hands before Hidan spun Deidara around, "_**Sou yatte yasashii kotoba de gomakasanaide shinjirarenai wa kakkotsukenaiade yo." **_

Deidara and Konan danced to the music. Sasori looked around, seeing that everyone in the club was just as entranced by the show as he was. Kisame smiled as he watched the group on stage as well.

All four started once again, "_**Nannen tatte mo itsu ni natte mo…yamenaide."**_

Deidara and Konan continued,_** "Atashi ga inai to dame dame tte itte suano ni." **_Itachi and Hidan were in the background again, "_Motto hoshigatte yo tsuyogaranaide." _

"_**Ai no zanzou yumemiru shoujou esukeepu." "**__Tsukimattari nigekittari." __**"Itsuka kokoro no kagi o kowasu you na"**_

Sasori chuckled as he heard some people singing along with the small group.

"_**Anata ga inai to iya iya tte ieru wagamama." **__"__Zutto kienai you ni kesanai you__ni__." "__**Aijou? Yuujou? Shiritai koto wa nandemo." **__"__Aimai sugite wakaranai yo."__**"Itsuka kokoro no oku o daitekureru."**_ Deidara jumped in front of the rest, "**Anata o matteiru**_**." "**__**Hoka ni wa nanimo iranai ya iya iya iya. Ashita mo shinjiteitai iya iya iya iya iya iya."**_

There was a huge round of applause as the song ended, with Deidara and the others just laughing, even the weasel.

And that was a rare thing indeed.

As the group left the stage, a few other people were looking through the music, deciding what they would try.

Hidan laughed, "As usual, they only go up after seeing Deidara." He said. Sasori raised a brow, "Why?" Deidara shrugged, "Most people are a bit shy un. When I go up and show them it's fun, they decide to try themselves. It's easy to know how people think un."

"Why'd you need anyone else?" asked Kakuzu, "The way you were performing up there, it seemed like you'd be even better on your own." Deidara laughed, "It would tire me out even more if I had sung by myself un. I don't feel like leaving early you know." He explained. "Ah…sorry." "Nah. It's all right. You didn't know un."

Kisame came over with a tray of drinks, "Nice job kiddo." He said, "Who's up for a piña colada?" he asked as he handed one to Deidara. With a laugh, the others took one as well and they all just started talking. Much to Sasori grief, Konan started telling Deidara some stories of when the group was little. Deidara would look at Sasori and giggle each time something highly embarrassing came up and Sasori would cover his face with his hands.

"Well, we've all had are fair share of dumb moments, right Dei?" stated Hidan. Deidara nodded, "Yup! There was that time that you and I climb that palm tree to get a coconut un! And you fell and landed on Kisame!" The trio laughed, "Yup! And we were both out cold for an hour." Said Kisame. Deidara laughed, "Did dad get mad! I got chewed out by myself because Hidan was out cold un!" Sasori laughed, "Why did you climb the tree? Couldn't you have bought a coconut?" Deidara shrugged, "We were ten. We didn't have any money un. Besides, it was Hidan's idea!"

Hidan pushed Deidara playfully, "But you went along with it blondie!" They all laughed for a bit.

Deidara took a sip of his drink…and his smile fell. "Dei?" asked Sasori. He followed the blonde's line of sight and saw what it was that made him frown.

The suits.

They headed straight for them, looking at Deidara and no one else. "Hello Mr. Katsu." Said the one on the right, who had slicked back, ink black hair and hard onyx eyes. Deidara took another sip of his drink, "Hello gentlemen. What can I do for you un?" he asked kindly. Sasori couldn't believe the blonde could act kind with EVERYONE he spoke with. Even though Sasori knew that none of the three that ran the club even liked the suits.

"You put on quite a cute performance. Though…did it take a lot out of you?" asked the suit. Deidara shrugged, "I'm fine. There's no reason for you gentlemen to worry whatsoever un." he said plainly. The man smirked, "If you say so Mr. Katsu. I still say that running this club is taking way too much energy from your part."

This time, Hidan spoke, "Fuck off man. You love to stress Deidara out fucker. How many times do we have to throw you out before you get the fucking point? We don't want you two in here!" The suit didn't seemed fazed by this, "Mr. Gisei, there's no reason to be so vulgar." Hidan growled before Deidara said, "Either way, he's right. I've asked you plenty of time to kindly leave my club, but you never seem to listen un." "When should we listen? There is no good reason to-" Sasori slammed his drink on the counter, causing his drink to spill a bit as he said, "No reason? The reason is that you keep harassing Deidara! You guys need to get a damn life!" "Well, if you would please just consider-"

"JUST GET OUT!"

All eyes turned to Konan, who had just stepped in front of Deidara, "There's no reason for you to keep speaking! He said he didn't want you here! If you don't leave, I'LL call the police!" her glare darkened, "Or worse, I'll remind you just how scared you were of me last Tuesday!"

The suits took a step back, as if remembering just who Konan was. Sparing a final glance at Deidara, he said, "Let's hope your health doesn't drop as drastically as your father's did." And they turned and exited.

Deidara sighed and took another sip of his drink. Sasori walked over to him and pulled the blonde into a hug, "You ok Dei?" he asked softly as music swirled around them. Deidara's smile returned as he turned to look at him, "Now I am un. Thanks for sticking up for me. Both of you." He glanced at Konan, who smiled, before laying his head on Sasori's chest. "Nannen tatte mo itsu ni natte mo…Watashi wa akiramenai…un…" he muttered. Sasori smiled, "Of course. I know you won't give up Dei-chan." He said as he kissed the blonde on the top of his head.

"Aww! You two are so cute together!" exclaimed Konan. Deidara blushed slightly, making Sasori's throat dry up a bit. Damn…it had been a while since he last had a drink…Sasori shook the thought from his head before smiling softly at Deidara, "Heh, someone's a bit embarrassed?" he asked. Deidara looked up at him with an innocent smile, "Maybe a little un." he replied. Sasori chuckled and tightened his grip on the blonde slightly.

"I hope you realize that you now have four new over-protective friends?" he said. Deidara nodded, "I noticed un. Konan alone is very protective. But…it's ok un. They're all so nice…" Sasori chuckled and gave the blonde a quick kiss, "Only to people they like."

Deidara giggled and said, "Wanna dance?"…

~Later~

"Curfew kiddo." Deidara and Sasori looked up from Konan's computer at the shark. Deidara looked at his watch, "Oh, ok Kisame." Deidara said with a small smile. Sasori chuckled as he handed the laptop back to Konan. "Thanks for lending it to me un!" stated Deidara. Konan pulled him into a hug, "No problem Dei-chan! You have a good night ok?" she said. Deidara nodded, "Thanks, you too" he waved at the others and took Sasori's hand.

As they walked out, Hidan yanked the blonde away, "OI! No good-bye for me?" he asked with a pout. Deidara laughed and hugged him, "Silly Hidan!" he said, "Have a good night un." Hidan smiled and ran a hand through the golden locks, "You to Dei. See ya." He pulled away and looked at Sasori, "You'd better take good care of him tomorrow red head!" And with that, Hidan walked off.

Deidara sighed and took Sasori's hand again. Looking up at the red head's face, Deidara saw a hint of jealousy. "Are you ok Sasori?" he asked, bringing the redhead out of his thoughts. Looking down at the blonde, Sasori smiled, "I'm fine Dei. It's nothing." Deidara decided to leave it at that. Jealousy was something that he knew well….

(A/n) And done! XD. Hope you enjoyed! Off to the next update! R&R! Flames to be used on the suits!


	4. Chapter 4: Live Performance

Hello faithful readers! XD. Time for the next chapter of Unexpected Savior!

Dei: Danna! Stop spamming me un!

They're playing Ultimate Ninja Storm 2. Hey, My world, my laws of breaking the fourth wall. XD

Saso: Oh, like you don't spam?

Anyway…here's the next song! .com/watch?v=J6AqfGJaCHE&feature=related

I hope you enjoy it! It's a great song! Disclaimer one of you two?

Dei: Kari-chan doesn't own Naruto or anything else previously owned un!

Thanks!

**Chapter 4: Live Performance**

Sasori laughed as he and Deidara walked down the street. He was taking his beloved blonde out for lunch today, and Deidara was just ecstatic. He loved spending any amount of time with the redhead, no matter what hour, or where they were. Sasori was just…so nice. He was always watching out for him and Deidara saw how hard he was trying to just keep the smile on Deidara's face. And Deidara was very grateful.

The feeling was mutual. Sasori just loved being around the blonde. He was so different from other people. Deidara never complained, he never shot anyone down, and he always smiled. It just made Sasori love Deidara so much. And he wanted to make every day he spent with Deidara special.

Stopping, Sasori stood before a small café. He had seen it the other day and was sure that Deidara would love it. It was very artistic in the redhead's opinion. The outside looked like an English cottage, painted white and a light blue. "Wow un! This is such a nice place!" Deidara said with a beautiful smile. Sasori chuckled and led him inside.

Deidara just stood in the entrance, staring at the inside of the café. It had such beautiful paintings on the walls! It actually looked like something out of the 1700's. The walls seemed to be made of wood, and the decorations were actually old cooking utensils. In one corner, there was an old style oven and sink. Whoever had made this place was into old time antiques. The tables where the customers sat were all covered in white cloth and had a vase full of flowers in the middle. The seats were wooden and very nicely crafted.

"Like it?" asked Sasori with a smile. Deidara nodded, "I think it looks amazing un!"

"Why thank you!" The two males turned to see a waitress in traditional attire from the 1700's. "My family worked hard on this place." She said with a kind smile. Deidara nodded, "I can tell un! It's awesome!" The waitress giggled, "Thank you. Now, why don't I show you two to your seats?" Sasori nodded…

A little later, Sasori and Deidara were talking as they waited for their food. "Hmm…ok, so what are your hobbies Sasori? I mean, besides what Konan told me about your puppets un." Sasori smiled, "I like music and art. I paint a lot at home actually." Deidara played with his fork a bit, "I used to paint a lot too un. But then I got sent to the hospital…I can't paint anymore. The chemicals affect my lungs un." Sasori frowned. He hadn't expected a reply like that. "So…what do you do?" "I draw un. Normal pencil. I had to practically beg Kisame to let me un. The doctors said it wasn't too bad, but Kisame was worried that the remains from erasing and stuff would affect me too." Sasori chuckled, "What did HIDAN say about it?" Deidara giggled, "Hidan was the reason Kisame finally said yes un! He went off on Kisame until he couldn't take it anymore and agreed!" Sasori chuckled some more as the waitress brought them their food…

~That night~

Sasori laughed at a joke that Pein had made. As usual, the group was found at The _Crescent Moon's Dance_ just hanging out with Deidara. He had his arm around the blonde's waist possessively, not that Deidara minded. "Man Deidara, you always have such great music on." Noted Pein. Deidara laughed, "It's all on Hidan. He's the DJ, and it's been that way since he turned ten un!" The group stared at Deidara oddly. "What do you mean since he was ten?" asked Kakuzu.

"That's easy. Deidara's dad, Atisuto-san, took me off of the streets when I was seven. Well, off the BEACH is more like it. Heh. That's how blondie and I fucking met!"

~Flashback to twelve years earlier~

Hidan came up out of the water, a wiggling fish in his hand. "YEAH! AND WHAT YOU FUCKING BITCH!" he yelled as he waved the fish around. It was a pretty big one too! "Now all I gotta do is get a fire started!" as he said that, the fish slipped from his grasp, "OI! NO, NO, NO!" He reached for it, but the fish slipped through his grasp and splashed back into the water, swimming off instantly.

"FUCK DAMNIT!" the small albino boy kicked up water and swore a few more times. His shoulders drooped. He was tired. He had been trying to catch a fish for the past three hours, and he was exhausted from trying and starving for not having eaten in two days. He went back to the sand and fell onto his back. "WHY MUST GOD DO THIS TO ME?" he yelled loudly. He really wanted to just die. He had no home and no family. His parents had died five months earlier, and the bank wouldn't give Hidan any of his money because he was only a child.

So they left him to starve.

He was just ready to die. He couldn't take any of this anymore. He looked over at the setting sun. What could he do? He was sure he was just going to die, right here on the beach. Damn…

A shadow appeared over Hidan, causing the boy to look up at the figure standing over him. A man with short, dirty blonde hair and green eyes was looking down at him, "And what have I found here?" he asked, "A fish that has washed ashore?" Hidan didn't answer, too tired and weak to respond.

The man hummed a bit, "I see. The fish is too weak? Needs some food?" Hidan's eyes widened as he looked up at the smiling face. "I'll take that as a yes. Well, come with me." Said the blonde as he held out his hand for Hidan. The boy stared at the hand for a second, not sure if maybe he was already dead. Either way, anything was better than staying there on that beach…

He took the man's hand and stood on his feet shakily. "Wha…what's your name?" he asked. The man smiled, "Me? I'm Katsu Atisuto. I own the club over there." He explained as he pointed to a large gazebo. Hidan had never noticed it until now…

Walking into the club, a boy Deidara's age came over, "DAD!" he said as he jumped into Atisuto's arms. The older male laughed as he hugged his son, "Hey Dei! What's up?" Hidan just stood there as the music filling the club seemed to flow through him. He looked around, seeing all of the people dancing, laughing, and just having a good time. He saw a shark-like man at the bar serving drinks. "Dad! Kisame is making me a piña colada! Id that ok un?" said the boy in Atisuto's arms. "Of course! But why don't you go tell him to make a second one, and a plate of sandwiches? For my new friend here."

He put the boy down and Hidan got a good look at him. He had neck length, golden blonde hair that was loose with a fringe over his left eye. Both of his eyes were a sapphire blue that Hidan had never seen before. What Hidan found most amazing was his smile. It was so radiant as he looked at Hidan. "Ok! Hi! I'm Deidara! Katsu Deidara! What's your name un?" Hidan couldn't help but give a small smile to the blonde, "I'm…I'm Hidan. Gesei Hidan." "Come on! I'll tell Kisame to get you food un!" exclaimed the blonde as he started for the bar. Hidan followed.

"Kisame~!" called Deidara as he climbed into a chair at the bar. The shark-like man turned to the blonde child. Hidan thought he looked around 15. "Yeah Dei?" he asked. The man took notice of Hidan and asked, "This one of your friends?" Deidara nodded, "UN! This is Hidan un! dad said to make him a piña colada to! And to get him a plate of sandwiches un!" Kisame looked Hidan over. The boy looked like he hadn't had anything decent in a long while.

"Piña colada and a plate of sandwiches coming right up!" he said as he turned around and opened the fridge. Hidan couldn't believe how nice these people were to him. No one else had taken any notice of him as he slept on the beach…

After Hidan had gotten plenty to eat, he turned to see where Deidara had gone. The blonde had talked with Hidan, asking him about his home. When Hidan had explained his situation, Deidara had leapt from his seat and dashed off to who knows where.

Hidan spotted him with his father, the two dancing to the song, laughter apparent. Hidan heard the song playing and moved his head to the beat. How he loved music. "Ay que los tres clavos…de la cruz…vayan delante de mi…"Kisame chuckled, "That's a pretty old song for you to know kid. Hidan stuck his tongue out at him, "I love music…it fucking makes me happy…" he said. Kisame nodded, "I understand. That's how Atisuto and Deidara are too. Little blondie knows more songs than I did when I got here." Hidan looked up at him. "how did YOU get here?" he asked.

With a warm smile, Kisame gazed at Atisuto and Deidara for a second before saying, "I crashed my bike into one of the speakers. I lived alone so I didn't have enough money to pay for it…so Atisuto-san said I could work it off. I've been here for about three months already. Worked it off about a month ago…but I like it here. Atisuto is a great man, and Deidara is a sweet kid. Besides, if I leave, there will be one less person to watch out for the kid. And I'm crazy about that kid." He laughed as he saw Deidara make a face at him. "How old are you Kisame-san?" asked Hidan. Kisame poured a drink for a customer before saying, "I'm sixteen Hidan."

"Hidan!" both males turned as Deidara ran over, "Dad said you could move in with us if you want! The house is big, and that way you won't have to sleep on the beach un! I'm sure Kisame won't mind, right?" Kisame chuckled, "The more the merrier in that house. We have two other rooms. It's all up to your dad." Deidara grinned as Atisuto walked over laughing, "Welcome to the family Hidan. It'll be nice for Deidara to have a friend around."

Hidan felt his eyes tear up, "But…why?" he asked. Why were they being so nice? Why? "Because, you need our help." Explained Deidara, "Dad says you always help someone when they need it un! The world needs more love un!" Hidan couldn't help but laugh.

When he had thought god had forsaken him, he turned around and did something like this. How crazy…he smiled wide, "Thank you!" he said…

~A few years later~

Hidan watched as Deidara tossed his bag behind the bar and immediately went over to his dad, "We're back from school un!" he exclaimed cheerily. Hidan smiled as he watched Atisuto ruffle Deidara's shoulder length hair, "Welcome back you two." He said, looking at Hidan too.

The music stopped suddenly.

"YO! ATISUTO! I CAN'T! I GOTTA GO!" said the DJ as he grabbed a bag and headed out the door. Deidara frowned. That was the third guy this month. "Dad…is it the suits again?" he asked. Atisuto nodded. Damn…what were they going to do now?

Hidan frowned. Damned people. They got scared too easily. He went over to the DJ's corner and looked at the equipment that belonged to the club. He smiled. He had watched every DJ that had come into the Crescent Moon's Dance for the past three years…

~End of Flashback~

"And that's how I became the club's DJ." He said before pulling out a remote and changing the song. Kakuzu raised a brow and Deidara laughed, "My dad let him play the music that night. Hidan's always been awesome at that, and when my dad noticed, he decided to just keep Hidan as the DJ. After all, we knew that Hidan wouldn't run out on us un!" "Of course not! Fucking suits don't scare me! And they try to hurt my best friend I'll kick their asses from here to-"

There was the sound of something short circuiting and the music stopped abruptly. Hidan turned to his corner. "SHIT!" he yelled as he ran over. Deidara noticed the cup that had fallen onto the floor and frowned. "Kisame, how long before we can get the backup un?" Kisame sighed, "I can get it in an hour?" Deidara shook his head, "Damn. Half of the customer will leave un…" People weren't going to stay in a club with no music.

Sasori glanced at his friends, each giving him a brief nod as the group headed off.

Not that Kisame and Deidara really took any notice.

"Damn! My equipment is completely fucked up!" Deidara went over to Hidan and tried to see if he could help. "Maybe we can change the wiring?" "Nah man, that'll take fucking longer than getting the backup!" Kisame walked over, "And the bad thing is that the karaoke machine is at the repair shop too…damn…what are we gonna do?" Hidan sighed in frustration. He looked at Deidara and started to worry. When Deidara got stressed, his condition worsened.

They really had to find a solution…

"_Aguanile~. Agua~nile~._"

Music started to play and the trio all looked up in front of Deidara's mural. There were Sasori and his friends, Sasori in front of a microphone, Konan at a keyboard, Kakuzu was at the drums, and Itachi was holding a trumpet.

"_Santo Dios~. Santo Fue~rte."_

"They're missing something." Hidan said as he pulled something out from behind the bar. He ran over to where the group was and started playing his bongos. (Yes, Hidan can play the bongos. Not a problem I hope.)

"_Santo inmortal~."_

Hidan smirked and started the chorus with Kakuzu and Itachi.

"_**Aguanile, Aguanile mai, mai. Aguanile, Aguanile mai mai**__."_

Sasori continued, "_Eh~ Aguanile, Aguanile, A~guanile, Aguanile mai, mai."_

"_**Aguanile, Aguanile mai, mai. Aguanile, Aguanile mai, mai."**_

"_Eh~ Kyrie eleison, pretty eleison, no me metas a mi moña, que yo tambien me se de eso."_

"_**Aguanile, Aguanile mai, mai. Aguanile, Aguanile mai, mai."**_

"_Oye, To' el mundo reza que reza, pa que se acabe la Guerra. Eso no se va acabar, eso sera una rareza."_

Deidara just watched with a smile. Not his thing indeed! Sasori was singing so amazingly! He watched as Hidan played and chuckled. This song meant a lot to Hidan. It was the song that was playing when he first set foot in the club, and the same song that he put on his first day as DJ.

"_**Aguanile, Aguanile mai, mai. Aguanile, Aguanile mai, mai."**_

"_Ay tambores umaculli, tambores umaculla, que se echen todos pal lado, que la tierra va temblar."_

"_**Aguanile, Aguanile mai, mai. Aguanile, Aguanile mai, mai."**_

"_Ay~ que bon bon chele, a bonbon chacha! Yo traigo Aguanlile a rociar a las muchachas."_

Deidara couldn't help but start dancing to the beat. How he loved music. And hearing Sasori sing and Hidan play…it was just so soul healing.

"_Ay~ Que los tres clavos de la cruz…vayan delante de mi. Que le hablen y le respondan, ay Dios, tu ve~s. A el que me critique a mi, yo tengo Aguanile mai, mai~."_

Deidara smiled as other people started dancing. Others were clapping or singing along. It just filled his heart with joy.

"_**Aguanile, Aguanile mai, mai. Aguanile, Aguanile mai, mai."**_

"_Un Judio que a caballo, gritaba sin compasion. Oh Jesus crucificado, muerto por una traision!"_

"_**Aguanile, Aguanile mai, mai. Aguanile, Aguanile mai, mai."**_

"_Eh~ a bon bon chele, a bon bon chacho. Aguanile, bendice me a el muchacho."_

Deidara looked Sasori in the eyes with a smile.

"_**Aguanile, Aguanile mai, mai. Aguanile, Aguanile mai, mai."**_

"_Ay Aguanile y Aguanile, A~guanile, dame agua estoy seco y quiero beber."_

"_**Aguanile, Aguanile mai, mai. Aguanile, Aguanile mai, mai."**_

"_Attaca Gesei!"_

Hidan laughed and kept playing.

"_**Aguanile, Aguanile mai, mai. Aguanile, Aguanile mai, mai."**_

Deidara stopped just as the music did and the crowd in the club went crazy. Looking around, Deidara smiled. More people had arrived at the club tonight because of the live music! This was great!

"So sorry about the delay in music folks." Said Sasori, "You see, On a day like today, what better way to relax then with live music huh?" There were a few cheers and Deidara giggled. "Well then, we don't wanna keep you waiting again do we?"( .com/watch?v=9u1_GAMGY5s)

"_Porque tu amor es mi espina, por las cuarto escinas, hablen de los dos. Que es un escandalo dicen, y hasta me maldicen por darte mi amor~."_

Deidara just smiled and went over to Kisame, "They really saved us un." he said. Kisame nodded, "Yup. Mind holding the fort while I go get the backup?" Deidara nodded, "Go on un. I got the bar."

"_No hagas caso de la gente, sigue la corriente y quiere me mas~. Con eso tengo bastante, vamos adela~nte sin ver que diran~."_

Deidara handed a customer a drink and looked over at Sasori. The redhead smiled as he sang, eyes focused on Deidara.

"_Si yo pudiera algun dia remontarme a las estrellas~, con migo te llevarias a donde nadie nos vieras~. No hagas caso de la gente, sigue la corriente y quiere me mas~. Que si esto es escandaloso, es mas vergonzo~so no sa~ber amar~."_

Deidara put some drinks on a tray and went around the club as he usually did, handing people their drinks. He just let himself get lost in the music really. It was very soothing.

"_Si yo pudiera algun dia remontarme a las estrellas~, con migo te llevarias a donde nadie nos vieras~. No hagas caso de la gente, sigue la corriente y quiere me mas~. Que si esto es escandaloso, es mas vergonzo~so no sa~ber amar~. Que si esto es escandaloso…es mas vergonzoso no saber a~mar~. A~mar~."_

Deidara grabbed some more drinks and went over to the redhead. Handing one to Sasori, he said, "You really are a life saver, you know that un?" Sasori laughed. Deidara was just too cute…

~Meanwhile~

"Damnit. That redhead and his friends are becoming a real nuisance." Said one of the suits, the one with the slicked back, black hair. The other one, a brunette with green eyes, stated, "Yes, especially that damned blunette." He said with a shudder, "And here we thought Hidan was bad."

"Enough." Said a man that sat at the desk before them. He had white hair that he kept in a low ponytail, grey eyes, and a look that just said _I'm a monster_. Looking up at his minions, he stated, "The problem here isn't the blunette, or the redhead. The problem is the blonde. I didn't want to have to resort to this because of how young the boy is, but…we'll have to get rid of him just like we got rid of his father."

The brunette tensed, "That was risky, even then. Sneaking into the hospital and tampering with the medications isn't as easy anymore. All the security…" The white haired male laughed, "You assume the security is a problem? It isn't. I'll handle that. You two just make sure that little Katsu doesn't get what he needs."

He stood and went over to the large window behind him. (Cause you know in every movie that has guys that are evil and wear black suits there's the office with the huge window behind the desk.) "We gave him his chance. He didn't take the easy road out, the choice that would allow him to live…just like his father…so now, get rid of him."

"Of course sir."

~Back at the club~

Kisame looked up from setting up the backup system. Deidara was serving some drinks to a couple, the woman laughing as Deidara most likely said some joke. Looking up at the clock, Kisame chuckled.

_1:30_.

"_Es que tu fuiste muy mala, si muy mala con migo! Por eso no te quiero, no te quiero ver jamas! Vete~ Vete~ Vete~! Era's una bandolera! Voy hacer yo lo que puede para no querete mas!"_

Kisame chuckled. He never would've thought that Deidara would meet someone like Sasori. That redhead was just crazy for the blonde.

Then again…Deidara was such a sweet kid. He always put others before himself…and that smile. Heh. Kisame knew that smile well. As Sasori finished singing, Kisame waved at him, calling him over. He nodded, "Well, thanks for listening! Time for me to go." Sasori said as he tossed Hidan the microphone. The albino caught it and started saying something about if the crowd liked the live entertainment.

"Dei! Curfew time kiddo!" Deidara looked over at Kisame and nodded before walking over. The blue haired male tossed Sasori a bottle of water. Sasori caught it, "Thanks." He said. Kisame chuckled, "Nah, thank YOU. You really saved our asses tonight." Sasori shrugged, "I just didn't wanna see you lose customers over such a small problem." Deidara giggled and hugged the redhead, "Either way, you sounded awesome un!" he said before kissing Sasori on the cheek.

With a smile, Sasori ran a hand through the long blonde locks, "Thanks. Let's go." He said. Deidara turned to Hidan, the albino back in his corner with a smile. "NIGHT BLONDIE!" he called out. Deidara laughed and waved before Sasori led him out of the club…

~Later~

Sasori was walking Deidara up to the room. "So, not your thing eh?" asked the blonde. Sasori smiled innocently, "I actually used to sing at other clubs with the guys…but it really isn't something I want to do all the time. I mean, for you I'll do it any time." He kissed the blonde gently before pulling away, "But it's not my passion. I'd rather paint and create my puppets." Deidara smiled and nodded in understanding, "I get it un. But thanks for helping us out anyway un."

Holding the blonde close, Sasori smiled. "Let's get you in bed love." He said. Deidara nodded and the two headed inside…

(A/n) Ah, I love Marc Anthony, and him singing Hector Lavoe's songs is just plain awesome. XD.

Dei: Aww, Danna will do anything for me un!

Saso: *chuckle* Of course Dei-chan.

Well, R&R! Flames to be used on the head suit!


	5. Chapter 5: Despair

And now to continue with Unexpected Savior!

Dei: Someone's in a rush un?

Nah, but I wanna finish this. I love this and all, but I have other fics to do you know?

Saso: Understood. Kari doesn't own Naruto or anything else previously owned.

Thank you Danna! On with the fic!

**Chapter 5: Despair**

_I've given up~ I'm sick of feeling! Is there nothing you can say? Take this all~ away! I'm suffocating! Tell me what the fuck is wrong with me~!_

Sasori groaned as he was brought out of his slumber by the ringing of his phone. Reaching for his bedside table, he felt around for his phone. Finally getting it, he noticed that it was 2 am as he answered. "Hello?" he asked half asleep.

The voice that answered was filled with worry, "Sasori…Deidara's gotten pretty bad…" The redhead blinked, "Worse than he's been for the past month?" he asked. He was wide awake now. Kisame stayed silent a moment, as if he was contemplating what he was gonna say next. "Kisame?" Sasori was really worried now. What was going on?

"The doctors think that he won't make it past the weekend…" came the other's reply. Sasori jumped out of bed as he started to change. "That bad…I'll be over as soon as possible." He said before hanging up. As he pulled his shirt on, the redhead thought of how odd this all was. Deidara had been just fine before a month ago…everything seemed fine. Yeah, Deidara was at the hospital, but he had never missed a night at the club before…and now…

Sasori slipped his sneakers on and grabbed the keys to his bike.

It had been about a week since Deidara had been at the _Crescent Moon's Dance_. He had gotten so bad that he could barely breathe without the oxygen mask. Sasori had known it would get this bad, he just had hoped that it would be at a much later date.

_No time to think about that now._ He thought as he silently closed the door behind him, _Now, what matters is getting to Deidara in time…_

~Elsewhere~

The suits were waiting just off the highway, eyeing each vehicle that passed. Their boss, or Sir as they called him, had ordered them to be rid of the only person that could actually save the Katsu boy.

Akasuna no Sasori.

The Suit minions still didn't understand HOW Akasuna would be able to help the blonde, but orders were orders.

A black and red blur speed by on the highway. The brunette Suit glanced at his partner, "That was Akasuna. Let's go." The raven haired one nodded and put the car in drive, speeding off after the bike.

Show time.

~At the hospital~

Kisame sighed as he glanced out the window. He sure hoped Sasori would be here soon. At least then he could let the redhead do whatever it was he thought would help Deidara. Glancing at his watch, he noticed that the club would be closing in about half an hour. He rubbed his temples at the thought of having to deal with Hidan yelling at the doctors. That sure was going to be _pleasant_.

He looked over at Deidara. The blonde had lost consciousness about an hour ago and that had the shark worried. What was going to happen? Was Deidara going to…

He shook the thoughts out of his head. No way! Deidara was a tough kid! He wouldn't die here! A vision of Atisuto in this same room, dying, flashed through his mind. This was just like back then…Atisuto had been perfectly fine, the medication working perfectly…and then his health plummeted and…

He needed some asprin.

Kisame stood up and headed down the hall to get some asprin and a bit of water from one of the nurses. After he had taken some asprin, he headed back to Deidara's room. The thoughts of what had happened to Atisuto, and what was now happening to Deidara were rushing through his mind. This wasn't right. How could their health drop so suddenly? As if…

Kisame's eyes widened as a thought hit him. What if someone was tampering with Deidara's medication? What if the Suits-

A loud, dreadful sound rang through the halls. A sound that made Kisame freeze and his blood run cold. No way. No! He ran towards the room as a doctor dashed into it. As he stepped in, his legs decided to stop…

~With Sasori~

Sasori sighed in relief as the hospital came into view. "Hang in there Dei-chan, I'm almost there." He muttered under his breath.

Gun shots rang through the air and Sasori frowned. As if he didn't have enough of a problem? He didn't have time for something like this.

Gazing to his right, he noticed that it was the car just a bit ahead of him that was being attacked. Well, that was just-

More gun shots and one of the tires exploded. The driver of the car lost complete control and swerved into the car a bit in front of Sasori before it flipped and headed straight for the redhead. Sasori had no time to react as the car sped toward him.

And everything went black…

~At the Crescent Moon's Dance~

Hidan waved as the last of the customers left the club. He was exhausted. It had been such a long day…all he wanted to do was head for the hospital, check on Deidara, and fall asleep in the chair next to the bed. He was really worried about Deidara. The blonde was like a brother to him, and he was suffering…and there was nothing Hidan could do about it.

As he shut off the DJ equipment, he saw a man in a black suit walk in. The man had white hair kept in a low ponytail and cold, grey eyes. Hidan knew who he was. This was the man that wanted to buy the club. The owner of a major club franchise, _Meteor Blast_, he was a cold hearted bastard.

"What do you want Mr. Mujona?" he asked plainly. The man, Mujona, walked around the club, analyzing everything. "I was wondering if you were finally going to stop being so stubborn and sell me this club." Hidan scowled, "Too bad asshole. I have no say in anything like that. This is Deidara's club." He said as he started putting away bottles of liquor left on the bar.

"Actually Mr. Gesei, if anything were to happen where Mr. Katsu is unable to run the club, it falls into the hands of you and Mr. Hoshigaki. And since Mr. Hoshigaki isn't here, that leaves you." Explained the man. Hidan narrowed his eyes, but before he could question the statement, his phone rang.

_Why give up? Why give in? It's not enough, it never is. So I will go on until the end. We've become desolate. It's not enough, it never is-_

"Hello?"

Mujona watched with interest as Hidan listened to Kisame.

"What? Kisame what the hell? Just get to the fucking point already!"

Trying not to smirk, Mujona knew what would happen next. Hidan was going to go into a state of shock, unable to think straight. And Mujona was going to use that to his advantage.

Hidan's eyes went wide and he just stood there. After a few seconds, the phone slipped from the albino's grasp and fell to the ground. Mujona could hear Kisame calling out, "Hidan? Hidan! Are you there? Come on answer me!"

Hidan just looked at the mural on the wall…it wasn't possible…

Deidara couldn't be dead.

(A/n) And this chapter is the shortest I've done in a long while! XD. I leave you with a major cliff hanger! R&R! Flames to be used against Mujona!


	6. Chapter 6: Afterlife

And to continue! I know, you guys hate me for leaving you in such a cliff hanger! XD Ah that made my day! So, I don't own Naruto or anything else previously owned!

**Chapter 6: Afterlife**

Deidara opened his eyes and looked around at his surroundings. He saw the Crescent Moons' Dance. "Wha?" he asked as he glanced at the people dancing. He couldn't see the DJ corner or the bar…He looked at the mural on the wall and just wondered what was going on. Wasn't he in the hospital?

"Dei."

The blonde blinked and turned to see a face he hadn't seen in such a long time.

His father's.

Atisuto was smiling at him as he made his way over. "Dad?" asked Deidara. Atisuto chuckled, "Hey Dei, how are you?" he asked with a soft smile. Deidara smiled back, "But I don't understand un." he whispered. Atisuto shook his head slightly, "Don't worry about that right now. We just wanted to talk to you." "We?"

"Yes, we."

Deidara's eyes widened as his mother walked out from behind his father. She smiled at him with tears in her sapphire blue eyes and placed a hand on his shoulders. "I can't believe it. You're all grown up Deidara." She said softly. Deidara just stared in shock. How was this possible? Atisuto chuckled, "Don't think about it. Right now…just have some fun with us."

Deidara, always trusting his father completely, nodded, "If you say so un." he said…

~Meanwhile~

Kisame just sat with his head in his hands. He'd failed Atisuto. _Please take care of Deidara for me Kisame. Keep him safe. He's such a gentle boy, always smiling no matter what happens. Take…care of him…_

But Kisame had failed. He had realized too late what had happened. But he was sure of one thing…

The suits had murdered both Atisuto and Deidara.

Kisame's sorrow turned into a burning anger. How DARE they? That…that...fucking Mujona! He was such a monster! He would make that man pay!

But…how?

Kisame sigh. He didn't have the power or the money to take on the _Meteor Blast_ Corporation… "Damnit…" he muttered. He looked up and around. Where the hell was Sasori anyway? He didn't blame the redhead. He knew that Sasori wouldn't have gotten there in time…but he was taking so damn long…

Taking out his phone, Kisame dialed Sasori's number…

~A bit off from the Hospital~

_I've given up~ I'm sick of feeling! Is there nothing you can say? Take this all~ away! I'm suffocating! Tell me what the fuck is wrong with me~!_

Sasori groaned in pain as he pushed himself onto his elbows. Blood dripped from the cut on his face onto the pavement below him as he looked up at the accident that had just taken place. He saw his bike, or what was left of it, off to his left and felt that the car had landed on his right leg.

So that was what stung.

It was times like this that he was glad to be the son of Lucifer. He saw the paramedics helping those that had been in the cars and sighed. Kicking the car away, he pulled himself to his feet. He stumbled a bit as his leg started to heal and looked down at himself.

His clothes were torn in various places, as well as bloodied up from the blood that had left his body while he had been unconscious. His arms and he assumed his face was covered in blood too…

Damn…

_I've given up~ I'm sick of feeling! Is there nothing you can say? Take this all~ away! I'm suffocating! Tell me what the fuck is wrong with me~!_

Sasori recognized Kisame's ringtone and remembered what he had been doing. He didn't have time to be here! Damn…guess he'd have to fly. Normally Sasori wouldn't…he'd much rather not have the humans see what he really was. But he needed to get to Deidara and fast.

Unfurling his blood red bat wings, Sasori jumped up and set off at top speed…

As he landed in front of the hospital, he rushed passed nurses. "Oh my! Are you all right?" asked the nurse that usually saw Sasori when the redhead was picking up or dropping off Deidara. "I'm fine. Trust me." He said as he headed for the elevator. "Um…Mr. Sasori…Deidara's…um…" started the nurse. Sasori glanced at her after jamming the button for the elevator. He saw her tearstained face and his heart dropped. He really needed to hurry. "I know. But I also know that I can fix it." Before she could question him, Sasori stepped into the elevator and punched in the button for the third floor.

If someone died, a devil like Sasori had an hour to revive them before their souls were actually gone. The only thing that worried Sasori was…how long had he been unconscious after the accident?

The doors opened and Sasori sped out of the elevator. Turning left, he headed down the hall…

"You finally show up…"

Sasori met eyes with Kisame. The shark was leaning on the wall next to Deidara's room. "How long has he been…" asked Sasori wanting to just get to the point. "Maybe you should get yourself checked out…that's a lot of blood." Said Kisame softly as he stared at him blankly. "Kisame. How long has Deidara been…dead?" Kisame flinched before saying, "About an hour…" Sasori's jaw tightened. "Has it been exactly an hour?" "I'm not sure."

Fuck it, he was still going to try.

Sasori went pass Kisame and stepped into the room. He froze for a second upon seeing his beloved blonde lifeless on the bed. He looked so…pale…shaking the shock from his head, Sasori went to Deidara's side. Grabbing a scalpel from a tray on the table, Sasori took it in his left hand. He swiftly and expertly sliced the Kanji for Life into his right palm.

Leaning closer to his love, Sasori pressed his palm to Deidara's chest. "_**Hoc ego spiritum vitae in te.**_" He whispered as he pressed his lips to Deidara's gently…

~And…~

Deidara laughed at the story his mother had told him. The woman smiled. "It's nice to see your smile Deidara." She said, "I wish we never had to be separated." Deidara blinked, "What do you mean un?" he asked. Separated? Why? He was having such a good time with them…

Atisuto smiled, "I know what you mean Ai. It's been nice speaking with Deidara again. He's still as sweet and gentle as he was two years ago…" he ran a hand through his son's golden locks and said, "But…others need him."

Ok, now Deidara was really confused.

"What do you guys mean un?" he asked, "You make it sound as if-" he froze as he felt a pain in his chest.

"_Dei…come back…please…"_

Deidara's eyes widened. "That voice…Sasori…" His heart was suddenly filled with sorrow and pain. Ai smiled sadly, "Well, I guess this is goodbye." She said as she kissed Deidara on the cheek. Atisuto nodded, "And remember, help Hidan and Kisame. You know as well as I do that without you they'd be lost." Deidara looked at his parents. "I…I'm happy we talked un. I love you guys…" he whispered. Ai and Atisuto smiled softly at him, "We love you too Deidara." They said simultaneously.

Deidara felt a burning sensation on his chest and screwed his eyes shut…

With a gasp his eyes shot open and he was staring at the white ceiling of the hospital. He coughed a few times as he sat up. His head started to spin and he fell back onto the pillow. After his vision finally focused, he saw Sasori's chocolate brown eyes looking down at him, worry the main emotion in them. "Sasori…" whispered Deidara as he moved to sit up again.

Sasori pulled him over, "I was in time…" he said as he held Deidara close to his body. Deidara looked up at him, seeing tears stream down Sasori's cheeks. He smiled softly and kissed the redhead gently. Sasori kissed back as relief flowed through him.

After pulling away, Deidara gasped, "Sasori…what happened to you un?" he asked. Sasori blinked before realizing how he must've looked to the blonde. He was covered in blood after all. "I'm pretty sure the Suits tried to get rid of me." Deidara thought a moment before nodding, "They didn't want you to save me un…of course, they probably don't know you're a vampire or they would've tried harder."

Sasori's eyes widened. He had never told Deidara the truth of what he was. How had he-

"Holy shit…he actually did it! Haha! Deidara!" The two turned as Kisame came over and pulled Deidara into a hug. "I told you Sasori wouldn't let you die…" he said. Deidara laughed, "You were right un. But I never doubted Sasori for a minute." Sasori blinked…Kisame…the shark demon…

"I should've realized." He said with a sigh, "You told Deidara?" Kisame laughed and pulled away from the blonde, "Yeah. I knew you didn't wanna yet…but I figured it would be better if Deidara knew that you were from my side of town." Sasori shook his head, but smiled all the same. "You did it Sasori. You brought him back." Said Kisame. Sasori shook his head, "I didn't just bring him back…I healed him. Lorem ipsum, or Full health, is a technique that can only be used when someone is either dead or at the brink of death. That was why I couldn't use it before…with it, any form of Devil can breathe life into someone." He cupped Deidara's face, "I was afraid I had gotten here too late…for it only works within the first hour of death."

Deidara's sapphire eyes sparkled, "You weren't too late un. I'm here." Sasori nodded. Looking around, the blonde's eyes widened. "Kisame, did you already tell Hidan?" he asked…

~Crescent Moon's Dance~

Hidan just stared blankly at the mural in the back of the club. Deidara…was dead…and there was nothing he could do about it. Mujona walked over to the albino, "Well, there's no sense in fighting anymore Hidan. Young Mr. Katsu is dead. You no longer have the Katsu money to depend on. Why don't you just sign here?" the man pulled out a small group of papers and a pen from his briefcase. (Oh, didn't I mention that? The evil mastermind is carrying a briefcase. Sorry.)

Mujona wanted to get this done before Hidan regained any of his stability. If he did, Hidan would wait for Kisame and that damned shark wasn't going to let this club go.

Hidan turned around slowly; still completely void of what one could call emotion. It was as if he had completely shut down. Mujona held back a smirk. This was exactly what he needed. All he needed was for one of them to sign the papers and this location would be his.

His men had already taken care of Akasuna so that meant that there was no way that Katsu would walk in and ruin it. All he needed was for Hidan to sign the papers.

Hidan took the pen in hand. It was pointless. Without Deidara, he didn't wanna look at this place anymore anyway. It was too painful…too many memories were rushing through his head. "Fine Mujona…you win." He muttered as he moved to sign the papers…

"_Llorando se fue la que un dia me hizo llorar."_

Both Hidan and Mujona looked up. What the hell?

"_Llorando se fue la que un dia me hizo llorar."_

Hidan's eyes widened as he recognized the voice. He was going insane wasn't he?

"_Llorando estara recordando el amor que un dia no supo cuidar."_

Hidan's eyes finally fell on a dancing figure in front of the mural. Yep. He had gone insane.

"_Llorando estara recordando el amor que un dia no supo cuidar."_

Mujona, on the other hand, ground his teeth. How the hell had he survived? The way his men had explained, Akasuna had been crushed by the car!

"_A recordacao vai estar com ele aonde for. A recordacao vai estar pra sempre aonde for."_

So why the hell was Katsu Deidara here in the club?

"_Danca sol e mar guardarei no olarh o amor faz perder encontrar."_

Hidan dropped the pen and took a step forward.

"_Lambando estarei ao lembrar que este amor por um dia um instante foi rei."_

"Dei?" he whispered. Seriously, if Kisame had freaked him out for no reason, he was gonna kick his ass.

"_Soca en San Pablo de noche, la luna, las estrellas, la playa, la arena, para olvidar me de ella."_

Sasori suddenly appeared from behind Deidara and started dancing with him.

"_Una sirena que hechiza mientras tomando el sol. Uh-oh."_

That's when Mujona realized something…

"_Un cuerpo que pida a gritos samba y calor. Uh-oh."_

The one that was singing was Deidara. That wasn't good.

Deidara danced over to where Hidan and Mujona were standing and stopped. "Well, well, well un. If it isn't Mr. Mujona from the _Meteor Blast_ Corporation. I see you still don't know what the word _**no**_ means?" he said with a smile. Mujona ground his teeth, but he remained silent. Deidara walked in front of Hidan, "You should shut your mouth before a fly goes in there un." he said. Hidan pulled him into a hug, "Shut up…I thought you were fucking dead." Deidara smiled at him gently before turning back to Mujona.

"So…what do I have to do before you get the hint un? You're not getting my club. Not now, not ever." He explained. Mujona, running out of ideas and frustrated beyond belief, grabbed the blonde by the throat. "If you won't die in that hospital, I'll kill you myself!" he exclaimed. "DEIDARA!" Hidan cried out.

However, before Hidan could go at Mujona, Sasori had already thrown the guy out into the ocean. Holding Deidara protectively in his arms, Sasori checked his neck, grateful that there were no bruises. Hidan stared in awe as Sasori then proceeded to turn and walk over to the edge of the water as Mujona staggered to his feet.

"So…I was…ngh…I was right." The older man said as he held his now broken arm in pain, "You…are really…"

He cut off as he took a closer look at Sasori. The redhead had extended his blood red wings, giving him a highly intimidating appearance with his glowing red eyes. "Let's get this straight, Mujona is it? I will only say this once. If you or any of your minions ever go within 100 feet of MY Deidara ever again, I will not only KILL you, I will destroy everything you hold dear. Including your corporation. Understood?"

Mujona, fear striking him to the core, asked, "What…what ARE you?" Sasori smirked malevolently, "I am a highly devilish creature. And I can become the most terrifying thing you can imagine." Mujona couldn't stop the shiver that went through his body. This man was not someone that he wanted to see angry…

"Now get the fuck away."

Mujona got to his feet and ran off.

"See? I knew we'd get along." Said Hidan as he and Deidara walked over. Deidara couldn't help but laugh at the statement…

(A/n) There's that chapter! Next up is the Epilogue! WOOT! XD R&R!

Dei: Flames to be used on Mujona un!


	7. Epilogue

And here's the Epilogue! Heh. I had a really nice time thinking of how this fic was gonna go, the songs that would go into it…

Dei: Danna and I are still together un!

Saso: *kisses Dei* Of course love.

Heh. Well, come on! Disclaimer!

Dei: Hai! Kari-chan doesn't own Naruto or anything else previously owned un!

Thanks! Well, enjoy!

**Epilogue**

Deidara placed the fresh, red roses in front of his mother's grave with a smile. "I'm so glad I got to talk to you un! Heh." He said as he took a step back and admired both her and his father's graves. "I can't believe it's been three months already un…" he let his eyes slip shut and just felt the breeze that went by, "Everything is so much better now! Sasori healed me completely! I'm not sick! I was even released from the hospital un!" with a laugh, he continued; "Now I can be in The Crescent Moon's Dance all I want! It's great! I can sing and dance and paint just like I used to un!"

Deidara opened his eyes and grinned, "It's wonderful. I feel so happy! I have wonderful new friends, and Hidan and Kisame will always be there un! And Sasori…I love him so much."

"I love you too Dei-chan." Smiling widely, Deidara felt Sasori's arms wrap around his waist. The red head looked down at the Red Roses and the Blue Forget-Me-Nots, letting a smile grace his lips as well, "Hello Mr. Katsu, Mrs. Katsu. Don't you worry about this one." He said before kissing Deidara's cheek, "We all promise to take very good care of him. I love him way too much to let anything happen to him." Deidara giggled, "And why is that Sasori-no-danna?" he asked, poking Sasori's nose at the same time.

Sasori chuckled, "Well, you saved me Dei-chan." "And you did the same for me!" "Yes…but…you knew I would be there for you. You know how much I care about you…the difference between that and how you saved me…is that for me, it was unexpected." "Unexpected?" Sasori couldn't help but chuckle again. Deidara was too adorable when he was confused. Well, he was too adorable period. "I was lost…and then I found you unexpectedly. I wasn't looking for something so wonderful…but I found my savior…"

Sasori looked up at the clear blue sky, "My Unexpected Savior." Deidara smiled, "We both did un. I never thought someone would come and give me life." The blonde started to hum, something which Sasori was used to know.

"_Sonriendo, caminando haci al futuro. Sonriendo, caminando haci al futuro. Con amor y una vida especial, yo puedo cantar con passion. Con tu a mi lado, la vida es halgo muy hermosa con felicidad!"_ sang the blue eyed male. He laughed and said, "Come on Danna! I'm hungry!"Sasori laughed with him, "All right, on the way, tell me…where did that come from?" "Smiling, I walk towards the future. Smiling, I walk towards the future. With love and a special life, I can sing with passion. With you by my side, life is something beautiful with happiness. It's exactly how I feel right now Sasori-no-danna." Explained Deidara as he placed one hand on each grave, "Because…I've been given such a wonderful opportunity! How could I not be so happy! Mom…Dad…I'll come visit again soon un!"

Grabbing Sasori's hand, Deidara pulled him back to Sasori's bike…

~At the club~

_I see you driving 'round town with the girl I love and I'm like forget you~. I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough. I'm like forget you and uh, fuck her too. Said if I was richer I'd still be with ya. Heh, now ain't that some shit? And although there's pain in my chest, I still wish you the best with a forget you~!_

Kisame glanced around the club and smiled in satisfaction. As usual, the place was packed; people were dancing, laughing, and just having a great time…just like they always had since he'd first gotten here. This was such a positive environment, and he loved it.

He could see Hidan talking with Konan and the others, laughing at some joke that one of them had made, and thought of how fast things could change. For the past two and a half years it had been just the three of them: Hidan, Deidara, and Kisame himself. Suddenly, some redheaded guy comes…

And their little trio had become a group of eight.

"Kisame~! Someone's ordered a margarita~!" exclaimed Konan as she came over with the tray. Kisame chuckled as he started to prepare the drink, "In a good mood Konan?" he asked. The female blunette giggled, "Of course! Why wouldn't I be? It's this club! Such a great atmosphere!" she explained. "Can't argue with that." Replied the shark.

"WHAT'S UP PEOPLE?" Kisame chuckled as he heard Hidan on the stage that was set up. Seems like it was starting. "Let's start up the music right? Live music is the shit! Music…I love music. And so do each person under this gazebo! I wonder…"

Pein started a rift on his guitar. (.com/watch?v=5bjFZwmgAP8)

"**Music…hey turn on that radio, as loud as it will go. Wanna dance until my feet can't feel the ground**_**.**_" Started Hidan on the microphone. "**Say goodbye to all my fears! One good song, they disappear! And nothing in the world can bring me down.**"

Deidara jumped up unexpectedly. Unexpectedly because he and Sasori weren't even at the club five minutes ago. "_Hand clapping, hip shaking, heartbreaking, there's no faking what you feel when you ride it home! Yeah~!"_

Sasori appeared from behind Deidara as he tended to, and sang with the blonde, "_Music's in my soul~! I can hear it every day and every night! It's the one thing on my mind!"_

He pulled the blonde over and started dancing with him, _"Music's got control! And I'm never letting go~! No, no! I just wanna play my music~!" _

Hidan laughed, "**Music…Got my six strings on my back, don't need anything but that! Everything I want is here with me**_**.**__"_

Kisame smiled as the two boys he watched grow up did what they loved; played their music.

"_**So forget that fancy car! I don't need to go that far! What's driving me is following my dreams! Yeah~!"**_

Deidara couldn't help but laugh as Hidan pulled him away from Sasori, causing the redhead to roll his eyes. "_Hand clapping, earth shaking, heartbreaking, there's no faking what you feel when you're on a roll! Yeah, yeah!"_

Pulling away from Hidan, Deidara danced a bit by himself before Sasori joined in, _"__**Music's in my soul~! I can hear it every day and every night! It's the one thing on my mind! Music's in control! And I'm never letting go~! No, no! I just wanna play my music, I just wanna play my music!**__"_

Konan giggled as she watched the trio on stage. Hidan pulled Deidara away and kissed his cheek. This in turn got Sasori to frown. The redhead was so possessive! Deidara laughed and sang, _"Can't imagine what it'd be like…" _Hidan continued, "**Without the sound of all my heroes singing all my favorite songs!**_"_ The three sang, "_**So I can sing along~!**_"

Deidara took a step forward, "_Music's in my soul~. I can hear it every day and every night. It's the one thing on my mind!"_

"_**Music's got control! And I'm never letting go~! No, no! I just wanna play my music!**_" The crowd was singing along too, of course. Clapping their hands and dancing with the beat.

"_**Music's in my soul~! I can feel it every day and every night! It's the one thing on my mind! Music's got control! And I'm never letting go~! No, no! I just wanna play my music all night long~**_"

Deidara laughed as he came to a stop in Sasori's arms.

And seeing the blonde so happy and healthy…Kisame loved it. Now Deidara was back at home. Now he was painting, singing, dancing…living his life to the fullest. Sasori had taken him all over the island, showing him places he had never seen before as well as places his father had taken him when he was a child. He was planning a vacation for the two of them…

And Konan and Hidan got wind of it and now the whole group was going. The club was going to be closed for the holidays anyway…And Deidara had always wanted to see snow.

Thinking of everything that Deidara was going to do now…all the things he COULD do now…

"KISA-SAN!"

The shark looked up on stage. For a moment, he saw Hidan, Deidara, and Atisuto there, smiling at him. Then it turned to the group of friends that he had grown so accustom too in the past few months. Deidara had a huge grin, "Come on Kisa-san! I'm still waiting for my piña colada un~!" Kisame laughed out loud as he brought the drink over.

Deidara ginned and took his drink, looking at all of his friends…his family. The Crescent Moon's Dance…it was a big part of his life. That was what that stupid Mujona didn't understand. This place was his second home. He spent so much time here! This place held so many old memories, and he knew there were new memories to be made here. He would never let this place go.

Sasori tightened the grip on his waist before stealing a chaste kiss from him. Giggling, Deidara took a sip from the familiar drink and relaxed into the redhead's embrace.

And he would never let Sasori go either…

(A/n) And there we go! Unexpected Savior has come to a close! I hope you all enjoyed it! I actually really love that song. XD. It goes so well with me. R&R! Flames will be used to…um…LIGHT THE SUN! XD. Oh, and if you didn't guess, this whole fic actually took place in Puerto Rico, where I live. XD. There are a lot of clubs on the beach like that. It's really nice. Of course, I've never seen one like how I described the Crescent Moon's Dance…if I did, I'd be like, "EPIC!" and stuff. XD. Well, I'm off to the next thing!

~Kari~


End file.
